


Dark like chocolate, sweet like blood

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: Brian, Freddie, and Roger have found almost perfect unexplainable chemistry with their new bassist. But John has a secret- a secret he wont be able to hide when the boys travel to Rock ridge farm to record...
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dark like chocolate, sweet like blood

**Author's Note:**

> You guys just cant get of me! Here I am again, this time with a Queen Vampire fic! Loosely based/inspired by Bite written by Runningfortocome (which is amazing) Hope you guys like and as always, comments and Kudos! (Please guys i NEED those comments!)

Dark like chocolate, Sweet like blood

Rating: Mature

Pairing: John Deacon, Freddie Mercury, Brian May, and Roger Taylor  
Description: Brian, Freddie, and Roger have found almost unexplainable perfect chemistry with their new bassist. But John has a secret- a secret he won’t be able to hide when the boys travel to Rock ridge farm to record…

John had wanted to tell them so badly it was almost physically painful.

But so was his desire to protect his new friends.

And the desire to feed once they moved in together was almost unbearable.

Roger was the worst, always absentmindedly brushing his long blond hair away from his neck, baring his pale, tender throat almost in an invitation.  
John would stare hungrily at Roger’s bare throat, imagining the ruby red blood flowing down it like a river as Roger hung from John’s arms like Spanish moss, simply allowing John to feed.

Freddie was only bad on stage, throwing his head back as he sang, baring his neck to his cast of thousands. But John would stare the most intently, from behind his bass, imagining Freddie’s blood to be as spicy and alluring as the singer himself, filling his mouth, helping to quench his endless thirst.

Brian’s throat was usually hidden by his mass of curly hair but that didn’t stop John’s hands from shaking as he helped Brian put on various chokers for performances, his fingers brushing against the pale skin, feeling the blood pulse under it.

He fed on small animals mostly, rabbits and the like, knowing Brian would be horrified if he found out. He both fed and disposed of the carcasses at night, while the others lay sleeping.

He never had breakfast with them of course, often making up vague excuses that he was sure everyone found suspicious.

He heard Freddie mumble that it might be anorexia, but John took no offense. As long as they didn’t know the true nature of his strange antics. As long as he didn’t hurt them.  
It wasn’t the easiest arrangement and John had almost grabbed one of his band mates on several different occasions, almost brushed their long, almost womanly hair away from their neck, and lowered his mouth to their tender, throbbing throat.

But he managed to hold back somehow. Most days he wasn’t even sure how. But there always seemed to be an alternative, even if it wasn’t the best.

Until the day they went to Rock Ridge farm to record Bohemian Rhapsody.  
***

“Bloody hell this is isolated” Roger muttered as he looked around at the old farmhouse.”

“Well the idea was to get away from all distractions” Paul answered as he helped grab the bags.

John was trying not to panic. He hadn’t seen a club for hours. And no people meant no victims.

“Paul” John called, his tone coming out a lot darker than he had intended. “How far are we from the nearest club? Gay clubs work too. It won’t matter.”

A smug smile crossed Paul’s arrogant face. “Didn’t think you swung that way Deacy” he answered, the nickname sounding sour on his tongue.

“Answer me!” John screamed in a way that made all three of his band mates whip their heads towards him and Paul back up in slight fear. “Where is the nearest club?”

“John there are no clubs out here” Paul answered. “The whole point of recording out here is to keep you guys focused and on track.”

“What about animals” John asked in an increasing panic. “Are there any animals on the farm or in the woods?”

As his three band mates stared in concern, Paul answered, “There isn’t anything here on the farm. I have no idea what’s in the woods, if anything-”

“There aren’t even any chickens on the farm?” John asked in almost a growl.

“John?” Freddie interrupted. “What on earth is this about darling? Are you ok?”

Before John could answer Freddie’s question, Paul answered his.

“It isn’t necessary to have chickens on the farm John. You’re recording an album, not coming to work for Old McDonald.”

John let out a furious growl at the comment, taking a quick step toward Paul who once again backed up. 

John could feel himself losing control as he crept closer to Paul. His increasing thirst combined with Paul’s stupid comment had sent him over the edge and he couldn’t help imagining the feel of Paul in his arms, 

even though he really didn’t care for the man. But in this case, all that would matter is the feel of the blood running down Paul’s pale throat as John held him in an iron grip, feeling Paul struggling in his arms, but 

John barely noticing, too focused on soothing the beast that was his hunger.

John knew Roger and Brian weren’t crazy about Paul either. He would practically be doing the band a favor. Freddie would see it in time.

Just an inch away now. Paul continued to back up, but John simply crept towards him. Paul was his now.

Just another inch.

John suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, gently holding him back. He turned to see Roger, worry smeared all over his friends face like after breakfast jam.

“John” Roger whispered. “John please. Whatever this is, let us help you.”

It was like a spell had been broken. John looked to Freddie and Brian, who were wearing twin expressions of worry and then back to Roger who was holding him as if he might bite.

Which in this case was all too possible.

John then stared at Paul who stared back in undisguised fear. If Roger hadn’t have intervened, John would have killed a man right in front of his three best friends. 

John had never killed, only drinking enough from his victim to stave off hunger for a few hours. But in this moment he knew he would’ve drunk until Paul became lifeless in his arms.

Without looking at anyone, John turned and began running for the house, ignoring his band mates cries.

He had to get away. Had to find an animal. A bar, a club, anything. 

Before he really did end up killing someone.  
***

Freddie, Brian, and Roger found John in the woods a few hours later, long auburn hair tangled, eyes wild, desperately searching.

“Deacy?” Brian called in barely a whisper, as if afraid to startle John. “Freddie made dinner. Why don’t you come in?”

Without looking at Brian, John muttered “I can’t find any animals.”

“John-“ Roger started.

But John ignored him, focused on Brian. “Brian I promise I’ll make it painless. I’ll only take what I need.”

Brian stared back in worry. “Deacy please. You aren’t making any sense.”

John finally lifted his head up, staring into his friends eyes. All three of them backed up seeing John’s eyes a blood red, only tiny flecks of jade present.

“Deacy your eyes-“ Roger murmured.

“You guys need to go” John whispered. “Take the van and just drive. Somewhere I can’t follow you, can’t find you. Just get away from this house. Get away from me. Please.”

Freddie began to approach John, his arms outstretched in an invitation for a hug, but John immediately backed away.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t even come near me.”

John please” Brian interrupted. “What is this? Let us help you handle it, whatever it is.”

John took a deep breath. It would be easier to show them and then hopefully they would understand why it was so necessary for them to get away.

John opened his mouth, allowing his fangs to slide down his chin.

He heard Freddie’s gasp, saw Roger’s blue eyes widen, heard Brian say “my god.”

“In another few minutes I won’t have any conscious control. I’ll attack anyone or anything in the vicinity. That’s why I need you guys to leave now.”

“You could drink from us darling.” Freddie said it so quietly John wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly.

“I couldn’t do that. As hungry as I am now, I would end up… killing you.” John felt a shiver at the thought.

“There are three of us” Brian reasoned quietly. “You could take enough from each of us to help quiet… whatever this is.”

John opened his mouth to say absolutely not but Roger interrupted once again. “Deacy please. Before you get any worse.”

John looked at all of them in turn. They looked slightly nervous but determined and none of them were wearing expressions of horror or disgust.

“I’ll go first” Roger volunteered, stepping towards John. “Is there any particular way you want me?”

John shivered at the question, holding out his arms. “Just come here.”

Roger stepped forward, walking into John’s outstretched arms. John stared at Roger, looking for signs of fear or distrust, but all he found was trust and reassurance.

John held Roger tightly, gently brushing back his long blond hair, exposing his pale throat. John lowered his mouth to Roger’s neck, his long auburn hair covering both of their faces like a cloak.

John mouthed at Roger’s throat for a moment, breathing in his clean, almost flowery scent, before he lowered his mouth further and bit as gently as he was able.

Warm blood immediately flowed into John’s mouth like a river and he choked back a moan at how sweet it tasted, like a favorite cocktail made in an old dive bar.

John had his hand on the back of Roger’s neck, half in comfort and half in a way to easily pull Roger closer.

John drank until he felt Roger start to go limp in his arms and then carefully passed the blonde to Brian while Freddie stepped forward.

“Ready darling?” Freddie asked softly. 

That was all the consent John needed. He pulled Freddie close and brushing his long hair away from his throat, once again lowered his mouth to the pale skin and bit.

Freddie had a slight bitter taste, a spicy flavor. John drank deeply, enjoying the taste and feel of the blood in his mouth.

It wasn’t long before Freddie started to go limp in John’s arms and John immediately passed his to a recovering Roger.

Brian was next and John could feel him trembling slightly. Once again brushing almost womanly hair out of his away, John lowered his blood stained mouth and bit.

Brian’s taste was hard to describe, a saucy-sweet mixture, almost like a homemade barbeque sauce. John drank a little longer than he needed to, stopping only when he felt Brian start to go limp.

Holding Brian like a protective lover, John spoke to all three of them in turn. “Are you guys ok?”

All three of them nodded, simply looking a little tired. “Deacy don’t do that to yourself. You can ask us for anything you need. Please believe that.”

As they walked back to the house, John, finally in his right head, told them “I don’t think I ever got the chance to say thank you.”

Squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, Brian answered “you don’t have to.”


End file.
